


Opposition in Vain

by personalphilosophie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Christmas gift, F/M, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Undercover Rey/Matt the Radar Technician, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalphilosophie/pseuds/personalphilosophie
Summary: Rey is a factory girl living off of meager pay and the hope that her parents will return. She's given a new chance at happiness when the parson Luke Skywalker (a former student of her grandfather's) adopts her. Years later, the Skywalker-Solo merchant business is facing financial ruin. In order to save her found family, she enters into marriage with the prodigal Ben Solo, who became wealthy through betrayal. But there may be more to this arrangement than what meets the eye...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solikerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solikerez/gifts).



Her hand-bones had splintered long ago. That much was certain. Yet Rey kept on working, watching the machinery tick back and forth, sucking in rough wool like the maw of an ever-hungry lion. Dust hung in the air, palpable to the touch. All around her the damned coughed and coughed.

Click. Reel. Click. Reel. Shift.

Click. Reel. Click. Reel. Shift.

Click...Reel...Click...Reel...

Click... Click... Click...

_ Kachunk. _

“Oh no...! Rey muttered, looking up frantically. Her machine had jammed again. The older girls on either side looked at her with as much pity as the dead could muster. Quickly, quickly, she had to get it going again before he saw...

He didn’t seem to be nearby. But with the loud clickings and coughings everywhere on the floor, it was possible that he was standing right next to her without Rey knowing it. She gave the machine a quick once-over with her eyes. The worst possible scenario was a warped cog. It wouldn’t be a quick fix, and her already exiguous pay would be docked the cost. And the small sum she had managed to save for food would be burned through even faster. 

Rey shook her head and reached towards the machine with new determination. Her small, hard hands reached through the machinery. It groaned, straining against whatever invisible force held its jaws apart. She felt cold metal teeth and rough wool wrapped around prongs... deeper and deeper, until her arm was halfway in. It swallowed her up, one freckle at a time. Her fingers brushed a straining cord, almost ripped through.

Her heart stopped, and Rey jerked back as hard as she could, flying across the floor into a solid mass. The machine snapped shut and began clicking and twisting harder than ever before. She quickly jumped back and began frantically pulling the now-tangled yarn out of the way. It was too late: the machine slowly came to a halt.

A pair of large hands grabbed her shoulders, causing her legs to clench in readiness for the stinging blows to come. Rey shut her eyes.

“You nearly got your arm ripped off, kid!”

She opened one eye cautiously. The voice certainly didn’t sound like Plutt. He didn’t sound much like anyone she had ever heard, in fact. The closest she could think of was her boss’s imitations of an old business partner of his. An american...

Rey looked up.The man had brown hair, streaked lightly with grey. No beard furred his cheeks, but there was an unmistakable shadow. He winked at her.

“Are you hurt?”

“No sir.” she wiggled free from his grasp. “At least not yet.”

She could see Unkar Plutt’s fat form running (or at least a mockery of the action) towards them. Her legs clenched up again.

“GIRL! YOU DAMN NEAR BROKE A BLOODY MACHINE! I’LL ‘AVE YOUR ‘EAD FOR THIS! YOU’RE DEAD, DEAD! I OUGHT TO ‘AVE MY DOGS TEAR YOU TO PIECES.”

Rey cast her head down. She was used to these threats of bodily harm, but it was plum foolishness to look Unkar Plutt in the eyes while he did them. That usually ended in an even worse slap to the face, and an extra kick to the ribs when you were on the ground.

“Hey hey hey, just a minute, Plutt. I saw the whole thing.” the American gentleman had a silken tone to his voice despite the crudeness of his words. Like he could steal a pocketwatch off of you, and in the next breath convince you that you had given it to him as a birthday present.

“Damn girl, always causing problems. Believe me, Solo, she’s nuffink but trouble.” Plutt hissed, glaring at Rey.

“Solo?” she muttered aloud, and twisted in his grasp for a better look. A huge, gap-toothed smile lit up her face.

“Do you know who I am, sweetheart?”

“You’re Hans Solo. You’re a merchant, but some would call you a smuggler. Even a pirate.” she placed extra emphasis on the last word, as it was the most impressive title.

“A pirate? Usually it’s just a scoundrel, or a thief. I kind of like the sound of it.”

“I think it’s lovely.” Rey added eagerly. The longer this conversation went on, the longer the beating would be delayed.

He laughed, and ran a hand over his stubbled chin.

“A nice girl like you admiring a pirate like me? What has this world come to... Well then if you know about me, do you know about my brother in law?”

“I don’t know, sir. What is his name?

“They call him Father Luke. His family name was Skywalker.”

“I have heard of him, but not as much as you. Wasn’t he in the papers recently?”

“Can you read?”

“Not very well, sir, I’m afraid. I heard the crier mention it But I’ve managed to pick up some bits and pieces of different languages by listening to the immigrant workers talk.” she admitted.

Hans stopped scratching.

“What in God’s name are you doing working in a factory? And your manner of speech certainly doesn’t match your surroundings.”

“I’ve been doing work for Plutt since....” she hesitated. “I was about... five years old, I think.”

“And how old are you now?”

“I am not ten-and-one, sir.”

Plutt gazed at her with small, beady eyes, spluttering softly like a pot of oats on the stove. His face was flushed, and his feet beat out a steady tattoo.

“You’re costing me coin, Solo.” he growled, jowls flopping. “The girl should return to her work. There is still more of the factory to see.”

“You know I can make it up, sir. WIth a broken machine or not.” Rey returned. 

Solo looked at her.

“What’s your name, kid?”

She paused.

“I’m just Rey.”

It wasn’t really a lie, she told herself. To new people she was usually “Rey” or “that girl” or “ potraviny zloděj”. He didn’t ask her for her Christian name, anyway.

“Really?” he grinned broadly.  “Well why don’t you come with me for a minute, Plutt? And Rey, leave that death trap alone, huh?”

He walked off with Plutt, leaving Rey standing there alone.

*******

Hans pulled the door shut with a bang.

“Then youŕe sure she isn’t Rachel?”

“On my honor, Mister Solo.”

“Then you shouldn’t have an issue with my taking her. I’ll pay you handsomely for the privilege.”

“I do. She was given to me as a worker, and I intend to keep her.” Plutt avoided his gaze. 

“Now listen. My brother-in-law told me his old tutor’s granddaughter was here, and I have a sneaking suspicion you’re holding out on me. Is that her?”

“Dunno her full name. Never needed to. Just called her “girl”.”

“So what you’re trying to tell me is that she MIGHT be Rachel, but you’re sure she isn’t?”

Plutt stewed silently.

“I’m going straight to that orphanage she’s from and getting her papers. If she really is Rachel Kenneth-Obie, then she’s coming with us. I have all the legal papers saying that he’s to be her legal guardian.” 

“Really? Where are these alleged legal papers?” Plutt growled. “I’m not going to let you just waltz away with one of my best workers.”

Hans fished around in his waistcoat for a moment, then handed Plutt the envelope.

“Here. Read these and have Rey wait for me. I’ll be back shortly.”

 

Rey had sat there untangling the wool for hours, or so it seemed. Winter tended to blur hours together like that. She’d kept one eye trained on the door of Plutt’s office, waiting for a sign, a signal, or a sound. Finally, the door opened. Her heart leapt. Hans came out, and hurried away, not even sparing her a glance.

Rey cast her eyes down, and continued her work.

The evening wind was frigid and dark, ripping at her nose and bare hands. She wrapped the torn muffler around her face and began preparing for the long journey home. Or as close to home as her little cot would be. When suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Mister Hans.

“Do you want something warmer? I’ve got a blanket in my coach.”

“It’s not smart to accept carriage rides from strange gentlemen.” she said warily.

He laughed.

“Kid, I’m not a stranger. I’m your Uncle, and a friend.”

Rey smiled and nearly began to quake with excitement.

“Papa and Mamma sent you?”

“Not exactly. Your grandfather used to teach my brother in law, and I was hired to come get you. Your full name is Rachel, isn’t it? Rachel Kenneth Obie.”

Rey nodded.

“It sounds odd.” she admitted. “Nobody’s called me that since-”

“Before the orphanage. Do you mind it?”

“I like being Rey better.”

“Then I’ll keep calling you Rey, and you can call me Uncle Hans. Now let’s get you out of this cold and into the carriage.”

“A real one?”

“Well, it’s nothing fancy, mind you, but she’s fast, and light, and Millennium and Falcon are real sweet when I can get them to work. What do you say, sweetheart?”

“I’ll go with you.” she said slowly. “But only if you promise I can leave when my parents come back for me.”

“It’s a deal.” Hans stuck out his hand. “Now let’s get you into something warmer than that wrap.”

 

The two of them rode for many in the carriage, Rey bundled up like a small mummy. She wasn’t cold, mostly thanks to the enormous amount of body heat exuded by Hans’ manservant. The man was easily a league tall, with a thick brown and black beard and a loud, guttural voice. He and Rey chatted in German while Hans took turns swearing and cajoling the stubborn horses. Eventually, she fell asleep deep in a winding country lane.

_ Bump _

She awoke with a start, the carriage had hit a large rock hidden under the snow. Hans swore, and Chewie (she couldn’t pronounce his real name) rushed to cover her ears.

“Are we here?” she asked sleepily. It was dark all around and she could barely see.

“Almost. We’re at the edge of his parsonage. He calls it Two-Acres, but it’s a little bit more than that. Chewie, do you think you could carry her to the house?”

“I can walk!” Rey insisted, and dropped down into the snow. It was waist deep, but she trudged through it just to prove she could.

“You’re swimming.” Hans corrected, and started tugging at the reins. “Chewie, I need you to get around behind and push the carriage.”

Chewie let out a strain of exasperated German.

“I  _ know  _ it’s heavy. Would you just TRY?”

Rey squinted off into the distance while they argued. There was something glowing, and growing ever stronger. A lantern. Hans stopped and waved frantically.

“LUKE! Thank god you’re here. Falcon’s stuck, and I need you to help.”

Rey stared at Luke. He was more fair-haired than Uncle Hans, but with more grey in his beard. His eyes were kinder, almost sad. But his smile was as warm as the light he held. Within a moment, he had gotten the horse free from the snow and handed the reins back to Hans.

“Should have known you could do it. Almost magical.”

“Through God all things are possible. Now let’s all get inside.”

 

*********************8

“Do you like to fix things?” he asked kindly. Rey nodded, her mouth dripping with gravy.

“Isshowahmaemo-eey.” she announced proudly. 

There was a slight scoff from her right elbow. She had a faint feeling that the tall man with the golden hair didn’t like her very much. 

“More milk... Miss Rey?” he asked in shrill tones. Clipped, and proper.

She nodded feverishly and held out her cup for more. It was thick, and creamy. Not at all like the watered down portions that the matron had handed out to the kids. It was like drinking liquid clouds, in her opinion.

“Careful. We dont want you to choke.” Luke looked at her over his mug of water.

“And please keep your elbows off the clean tablecloth, Miss Rey.”

The shorter of the two servants spouted off in Czek about how the taller needed to mind his own God-and-Mary business, leave the poor girl alone you gold-plated fusspot, and if you don’t I’ll stick this teapot where the sun will never reach.

“Well, I never.” tutted the taller one, and ran out of the room muttering about the tea.

“You can stay here tonight, if you like, Rey.” said Brother Luke. “We don’t need to decide anything until the morning.”

“Abou’wha?” Rey swallowed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

“Staying here.  I understand that it’s sudden, and I don’t have any experience with children really, but it’d be better for you than that horrible factory life.”

“But if I stay here, how will my family find me?”

“Your family? I thought you were an orphan, dear.”

“No, sir.” Rey corrected him shyly. “I was just staying at the orphanage until they come back for me. Papa said it wouldn’t be long.”

“Do you remember how long it’s been?”

“Only around five years. I don’t wish to talk about it anymore, if that’s all right.”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.”

Brother Luke smiled, and she felt at ease. His smile was different than Hans’s, but they had the same calming effect. Like brothers, almost.

“Maybe...” she spoke up, stirring the gravy into her vegetables. “You could put out a message in the paper about me. So Mamma and Papa will know where I am. They might not be able to come right away, but it would keep them from worrying.”

“We’ll see. Rey, have you ever thought that perhaps-”

He was interrupted by a loud clamouring from the kitchen. The two servants rushed in, covered in fruit jam and yelling loudly at one another.

“The VERY IDEA of carrying five tarts in one hand, while juggling the tea! Master Luke, i cannot work with this incompetent European any longer. You must allow me to return to Mistress Leah’s estate at once.”

“As soon as Ben comes back, that can be arranged. We’ll write ahead to let her know of the change, and you can return with the coach.” Luke said mildly, and gave Rey another piece of roast chicken.

“Who’s Ben?”

“My sister Leah’s son. He’ll be staying with us here at Two-Acres for a time.”

“Is he of about my age? Maybe we could be friends.” Rey chewed on the chicken, and thought no more of him for another week.

 

A sharp knock at the door broke Rey from her reverie.

“Miss Rey? Pardon the intrusion, but it’s almost time to go to the church. Are you quite ready?”

“Almost.” she lied. “I need but a moment more.”

‘Yes, a moment more.’ she thought to herself. ‘A moment more as a girl, as myself. As Rachel Kenneth Obie, and not Rey Solo.”

She picked up her gloves and stood. In the mirror, her face was pale and determined, like marble. Her shaking hands opened the door, and she announced to the small crowd there:

“I am ready now. Let me go to be wed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Rezi! I hope that you'll forgive the fact you only get the first chapter initially because of the fact that this will literally have every trope you enjoy.
> 
> "Husbands and wives generally understand when opposition will be in vain"  
> -Jane Austen


End file.
